Better Off Without You
by ShaneT
Summary: Ben and Julie's relationship is falling apart. Julie wants to have "the talk" with him.   Anti Belie  or whatever Ben   Julie   ?  Splash of Bevin


**Okay, this will totally make up for the last one :D I came up with this story after seeing fan art of julie and ben. Lets just say i dont like her at all, and wrote this to relieve my anger. Sorry to all the julie fans, but shes the worst character ever.. Shes soooo plain and boring. killing her off in the show would give her more purpose than keeping her in it... so useless. LOL anyways! This is a anti - Belie (or whatever the fuck their called)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien force, or Ben 10: Ultimate alien. I own nothing!**

**Better Off Without You**

* * *

It was a normal day for Ben Tennyson as he sat in history class listening to Mr. Gephin lecture about WW2. Ben took comfort in moments like these, when he still felt like a normal teenager. Running around with Gwen and Kevin for the Plumbers is fun and all, way more exciting than sitting at home all night doing homework. But sometimes Ben felt like he was missing out on all the normal teen stuff, like going to parties, drinking, staying up all night to study for a test the next day. Instead he was running around until all hours of the night saving the world from near destruction from alien races.

Ben sat in the third row, two rows in front of Julie. The two of them moved their schedules around so they could have one class together, since Julie was taking a lot of math and science, and Ben was taking more arts and social science classes. History was mandatory for everyone in their grade, so they figured they should be together for it. Unfortunately for them, they didn't get to pick their seats and got placed far away from each other.

This wasn't the only thing slowly splitting them apart. For a couple of weeks the couple had been arguing a lot. Julie accused Ben of never making time for her since he was always running around on missions at night and sleeping in classes. While he complained that whenever he is free she always tells him she cant see him because she's "studying."

Things had been rocky, so it was no surprise to Ben when he received a note in the middle of class. The student sitting behind him poked Ben on the back and handed him the small crumbled up paper. "Its from your girlfriend" The boy told Ben. The burnet looked past the boy to Julie who was sitting directly behind the boy who sat behind Ben. She mouthed to him, "Read the note." And went back to listening to the lecture and avidly taking notes.

The young hero turned back to face forward and uncrumpled the note. It was very short and to the point, "Ben, we need to talk after class." Ben flipped it over to see more of Julie's writing, "Also, you have your phone off, I would have saved this piece of paper if you'd have it on." Ben rolled his eyes after reading this. He knew what was coming and was simply relieved that he would be released from the annoyance that is Julie Yamamoto. Her constant nagging made him cherish the time he had away from her.

She seemed like a sweet and humble person, but in actuality, Julie loved to show her super-hero alien boyfriend off. She threatened him to take her to semi-formal or she would tell the whole school about his secret. She was one deceitful bitch. Every time Ben was with her, he began to think the same thing, "Why did I ever like her?"

He didn't have to question himself anymore though. The bell had just rang and class was now over. Everyone packed up their bags and poured out of the room leaving Ben and Julie alone.

"I wish you would turn your phone on in class" Julie slung her bag over her shoulder, "What if theres an alien emergency in the middle of the day?" She asked with a puppy-dog face. Ben gave her a suspicious look, "Kevin can handle it himself. If it gets bad, he knows where I am."

"_Since when does she care about alien stuff?" _Ben thought to himself. "Well listen Ben, I wanted to talk to you, about _us. _I just feel like we're growing apart. You never have time for me and I need to be with someone who can be there for me at all times."

"Don't you think that's asking a bit much?" Ben questioned her. "No one can be there for you 24/7. Just because I cant, doesn't mean someone else can be." Julie shot Ben a dirty look, "You don't think I'm worth spending time with? Is that it?" She jumped to conclusions way too quickly. "Its not the Julie, its just that you expect so much from me, what about yourself? Whenever I call you to hang out your always studying. I try and make time for us to be together."

Julie rolled her eyes at the burnet. "Oh that's such bullshit Ben, you haven't called me in like two months! You seem to be too busy to even bother with me now." She sat down in one of the desks and let out a depressing sigh. Julie looked around the room and looked up at Ben who was standing in front of her.

"I've been cheating on you." She spit out between her teeth. Julie quickly stood up, not wanting to look weak to Ben. "I'm really sorry Ben." She couldn't look him in the eyes. Each word she spoke was filled with guilt.

"For how long?" Ben asked, he didn't seem particularly upset. "For a month and a half." She told him while keeping her head down, afraid to make eye contact.

"Haha! I beat you!" Ben shouted. He had joy and excitement in his voice. Julie became confused and looked up to see a smiling Ben Tennyson standing in front of her. "Excuse me?" She asked confused out of her mind.

"I've been cheating too." Ben admitted. "But my affair has been going on for two months, so I win." He smiled again and pointed finger guns at her. Julie was shocked to hear the news that Ben had been cheating on her and wacked him with her bag. "You asshole! How could you cheat on me!" she yelled at him.

"Ow, Julie stop it! You were cheating on me too, so I don't see why your so upset." Ben told her. He seemed nothing wrong with the fact that the past 2 months of their relationship meant absolutely nothing. "Because you started cheating on me before I cheated on you! I felt really bad about it Ben, but you don't really care." Julie was now beginning to tear up.

"You couldn't have felt _that_ bad about cheating on me, you still did it." Ben reminded her. "So don't accuse me of not caring, your just as guilty."

Tears started to stream down Julie's face, she let them fall down her cheeks as she looked into Ben's emerald eyes. "So I guess we're over?" She asked between sniffled and tears. "Yeah, I think we're over." Ben told her. He stepped closer to Julie and gave her a hug. It was the least he could do to make her feel better after making her feel terrible.

But to be fair, that was what she set out to do. He let go of her and began walking to the classroom door until her voice stopped him. "I've been cheating with Darren, the one on your soccer team." Ben turned around and looked at her through furrowed brows. "I'm sorry?" He asked unsure what he was supposed to say to that.

Julie pulled out a tissue from her pocket and blew her nose. "I wanted to tell you who I was with. Who were you cheating on me with?" she asked. Julie knew Ben couldn't care less about who she had been with, she had only told him as leverage to get him to spill the beans.

And with perfect timing Kevin walked into the classroom and leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed. "Hey cutie, ready to go?" he called to Ben, whom he thought was alone. Julie blew her nose again loudly to let Kevin know her presence in the room. "Sorry!" Kevin quickly told the two exes after realizing Julie was there. "Did I come at a bad time?" He asked.

Ben looked over to Julie and then to Kevin. "No, you couldn't have come at a better time." The burnet smiled at the raven-haired teen and put his arm around Kevin's. Ben tilted his head up and Kevin met it in the middle with a big kiss on the lips. The two walked out of the class with their arms linked and smiling and laughing together.

Julie had gotten her answer.

* * *

**The End :D**

**Hahahaha! Yess! i gave julie her come-upance, and made her a little more exciting, who would have thought she'd cheat too. (dirty hoe). And yes, i did make up two characters, a history teacher and one of Ben's teammates from soccer. **

**I'm really happy with how this turned out, i hope you all liked it. I have a couple more im working on, and i have already finished my holiday fic :D **

**REVIEW! I am addicted to your comments :P hehe **


End file.
